


Big Black Boots

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anyway Rey fucks a boot, Boot Worship, But it's all so much sweeter than the tags make it sound, Car Sex, Finn and Rey talk about Ben while they fuck, Finn keeps his clothes on, Is there a name for that?, Light BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Shoe Shopping, Smut as Character Work, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, going to the mall, that's it that's the prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Ben goes shoe shopping; Finn has a suggestion. The Prologue tells us how they got there; the Epilogue tells us what happens after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NineTalestoTell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/gifts).



> This was a Kinktober prompt from bens-little-rey-of-sunshine / NineTalestoTell: Boot Worship! So this is my take on that. It's fluffy and silly but I hope it satisfies.
> 
> Boot Worship is technically scheduled for October 25 but I'm posting it a few days early, because I have a bunch of other stories going up during the last week of the month. Also, I've really been missing these guys and I want a fix!
> 
> Edit: There will be two more chapters, a Prologue and an Epilogue, so you get to find out what led up to this point, and what/who will be coming after.

“May I help you, sir?” Ben glances over from where he’s perusing a row of black patent leather dress shoes to find the tiny saleswoman looking up at him helpfully. He frowns, then realizes that probably makes him seem rude, and smiles instead.

“I’m okay,” he replies, “just looking.” He takes the opportunity to glance around the store to see where Finn has got off to; they came in together, Rey having taken herself to the Disney Store at the other end of the mall to see if there are dolls available yet for the latest movie princess. He finds Finn along the far wall, checking out what appears to be a wide selection of boots. The saleswoman lifts herself onto her toes in order to see over the shelves and follows his gaze, then raises an eyebrow at him when he looks back at her.

“That’s my boyfriend,” he explains, and is pleased with the smile he gets in response. “He’s just looking, too.” The saleswoman takes her leave, telling him to be sure to let her know when he’s ready to check out, and heads back to the front of the store to assist another customer waiting at the register.

Ben’s starting to pull boxes off the shelf to try on when Finn appears at his side, holding a very tall, very black pair of leather boots. He’s breathing heavily, as though he ran across the store, and his cheeks are a bit flushed.

He shoves the boots at Ben and grabs the boxes out of his hands. “These are in your size, man, can you try them on, just to see how they look?” Ben is really not interested in boots, he’s never owned boots, never even _thought_ about owning boots, but Finn is giving him a look that leads him to believe that it is _very important_ that he put on these boots _right now_ , so he takes them and sits on the bench conveniently located right there, between the shelves of shoes.

As Ben removes his own shoes and pulls the laces on the boots to loosen them up, Finn plops down on the ground, sets down the boxes, and then proceeds to _lie down_ parallel to one of the shelves, bending one of his knees and reaching one hand up to caress the boxes on the shelf above him.

“That floor is probably filthy, Finn,” Ben grumbles at him as he attempts to fit his foot into one of the boots. Still too tight; he pulls the laces out of the first few sets of eyelets to loosen them up even more.

Finn smiles up at him and puts his other hand behind his head. “Well I’m filthy too, so I fit right in, don’t I.” Something about the way he says it makes Ben's cheeks heat up, so Ben ignores him, concentrating instead on maneuvering the boots onto his feet and up his legs.

They’re really tall. They cover his calves and almost come up to his knees. They’re comfortable, he guesses, but they’re also _annoying_. He can’t figure out what to do with his jeans, so he stuffs them into the boots as best he can but it still has the effect of pushing just enough extra fabric up towards his thighs that it looks wrinkly and sloppy. He’s already unhappy with how he looks today; he didn’t shave this morning, forgot to brush his hair before they left the apartment, and it’s almost time to do laundry so he’s just wearing a plain black tee shirt. At least he remembered to wear a belt. He can’t bring himself to relace the top few eyelets, so instead he tightens them as well as he can but the top of the boots are loose and open.

He looks like a fucking mess, and the thought annoys him, so he stands up and stomps up the row of shelves towards the front of the store, then turns around and stomps back towards where Finn is still lying on the floor, watching him with interest, eyes wide and cheeks still unusually flushed.

“What do you think, Ben? Are they comfortable? Do you like them?”

Ben shrugs and contemplates his feet, lifting them up one by one. “They’re okay. They’re annoying. They’re not really my style, you know? Where would I even wear them?”

He looks back at Finn to find him giving him a look that he might describe as _just a bit too disinterested_. Finn moves his attention to a sticker on one of the boxes that he’s suddenly engrossed in picking off. “I dunno. I like them. You could wear them at home, yeah?”

Ben’s going for a playful response. He lifts up his foot and moves it towards the man on the floor, thinking he’ll do a pretend _boot to the face_ to show just how silly he finds the idea, but then Finn turns his head just as the boot is coming down and Ben is not so dense that he doesn’t immediately recognize the expression that lands right on Finn’s face: **pure lust**.

Apparently, Finn is into boots.

Ben returns his foot to the floor and whispers as loudly as he dares, “ _Are you serious?_ ”; he really doesn’t need to get the attention of the nice, innocent saleswoman just now. “Finn, do you want these to be _sex boots_?”

Before he can say another word, a familiar voice is piping over his shoulder, much too loudly, “Did somebody say sex boots?” And there’s Rey, fresh from the Disney store, with what looks like a bag full of princess dolls and a huge smile on her face. She looks like a princess herself, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her summery pink dress. She glances down at his feet. “Oooooooo, Ben, those boots are _nice_. They look really good on you.”

Ben can feel his cheeks heat, both from Rey’s complement and the realization about Finn’s state of mind. “Thanks,” he mumbles, “Finn picked them out. I think they look funny on me.”

Rey’s expression turns contemplative as she considers the boots. Then she sets down her princess bag, lies down on the ground next to Finn (nevermind her skirt riding up her thighs), and makes a _come here_ gesture with her hand. “Show me, I want to see.”

So Ben lifts his foot again and holds it up above her face. Her eyes go wide, and she says, “Fuck.” Then she leans over to Finn and whispers conspiratorially, “Nice choice, Finn. Those boots are really hot.”

Finn answers her, but he’s looking into Ben's eyes when he says it: “Now imagine, just like this, but the boots are the only things he’s wearing.”

Ben wants to die, he wants to be pulled into the earth right now, but the determined expression on Rey’s face makes up for his embarrassment just a bit. She pushes his foot away from her face, lifts herself up on her elbows, and says, “I want to go home.” She holds out her hand and Ben reaches down to help pull her to her feet. She grabs her bag, then slips her other hand under his tee shirt, massaging his bellybutton with her thumb while her other fingers rest gently on his skin. She makes a humming noise deep in her throat, and Ben makes his hands into fists. Her eyes are wide and her cheeks are flushed, and she stands up on her toes to whisper in his ear: “Buy the damn boots, Ben.” Then her hand is gone and she’s off, making her way through the store to wait for him in the body of the Mall.

When he turns back, Finn is up on his elbows also, shit eating grin spread right across his face. He holds up a hand and Ben pulls him up, and once he’s standing Finn wraps his arms around Ben’s torso and rubs his cheek against Ben’s.

“Are you going to buy the boots?” he breathes.

“Yes, I am.”

Finn kisses Ben’s cheek, softly. “Good boy,” he whispers, and presses his palm against the front of Ben's jeans before he follows Rey out into the mall.

Ben has to wait a few minutes before he’s in the right mindset to walk to the front of the store and buy the boots. He’d needed new shoes for work and that’s not going to happen today, but he can’t bring himself to be too disappointed about that.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have three chapters, now. Here is the Prologue. Next will be the Epilogue. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Gratuitous murder mention, be forewarned! 
> 
> Edited on 11/2/2018 to remove a reference to Finn being jealous. I've decided that jealousy isn't a trait I want to put on this Finn. (He has control issues but romantic jealousy isn't one of them)

_~one week earlier~_

Rey's had two orgasms and she's on her way towards her third when Finn says the five words that he knows are pretty much always going to help her along.

"Talk to me about Ben."

Now, usually when he says this she'll get a little more wet, wiggle in embarrassment, then with some encouragement she'll get chatty, and in a few minutes she'll be coming hard, and so will he. It's not guaranteed, but it's a solid system.

That's not what happens today. Today, she looks thoughtful for about five seconds. Then her eyes go wide, she grabs Finn's shoulders (she's on his lap, today), grinds herself down on him, arches her back, and comes immediately with a cry. They weren't even touching her clit.

It's almost enough to give Finn whiplash. 

Rey looks as surprised as he feels, and she blinks at him, eyes wide and face flushed to almost purple.

He speaks first. "Holy shit. What the hell was that about?"

She swallows. "Did... did you come?" She's deflecting, but she knows that he knows, so he lets her do it. 

He shakes his head. "I did not."

"Use me, then," she says, and pulls on his shoulders, maneuvering them until she's on her back and he's lying on top of her, her knees pulled up towards her chest.

The inside of Rey's pussy feels incredible and he wants to make this last, so he thrusts very slowly, just enough for it to feel good without being too frustrating. He gives them a couple of minutes of silence to set a leisurely pace, and then he tries again.

"So what happened back there, Rey?"

It looks like she's decided to stay cagey. She puts on an innocent face, but before she can say anything he's moved his thumb to the left side of her clit and pressed against it, very gently. She takes a breath and, instead of answering his question, says, "I thought you were going to use me."

He smiles down at her, his best smile. "I am using you. That's what I'm doing right now, using you." And he starts moving his thumb, gentle rubbing just on the side of her clit. 

Rey reaches up for the slats of the headboard, always a good sign, and moves her legs down a bit, spreading them. Her eyes are closed, now. She's not making any noise, and she's keeping very still, but Finn can tell that's all purposeful.

He rubs his nose against her neck, just under her right ear, and she shudders. "Answer my question, Rey," he says. He keeps his voice quiet but does his best to inject his tone with some authority. He really wants to know what that was about. He  _needs_ to know. He thinks it's important. 

She lets out a ragged breath. "I want to, I do, but... it's really embarrassing." 

He kisses her softly, under her ear, across her jaw, to her chin, and then up to her mouth. He keeps it gentle, holding back, holding back so much, and Rey just doesn't have that much control. She whines and opens her mouth, and lifts her face at the same time that Finn both pulls away and increases the pressure on her clit. He's maintaining the slow, steady pace of his thrusts; that doesn't change. 

She whines again and draws her eyebrows together. "I don't like this, Finn." 

He stills. "You have a safeword, Rey. You can safeword out at any time, I won't be disappointed. I love you, you know."

She relaxes at that, just a bit. "I love you too. I love you so much." Looking deep into his eyes, she bites her lip and then nods, as though she's come to a decision. 

"Green," she says. "Keep going, please."

He smiles down at her and gives her another kiss on her mouth. "Good girl," he whispers, then he starts moving again.

She huffs. "I fucking hate it when you say that shit, Finn. I'm not your fucking good girl." 

"Let me tell you something, Rey. When I'm inside you? When I'm making you come and you're making me come? You will always be my good girl. Whether you want to be or not."

She's blushing again, and it's fucking adorable, but she still isn't answering the goddamned question. It's time to bring in the big guns.

Finn leans back down, noses her ear and whispers, so quietly, "I helped you bury a dead body in the woods, and then I took you home and fucked you. There is  _nothing_ that you can't tell me, do you understand me? We have no secrets."

She tenses up, first, which he expects, but after a moment she relaxes, which he also expects. Her eyes close again, but it looks like at least she's gonna talk.

"Okay, so a couple of days ago this guy came into the garage. I didn't even see the guy, really, I was doing an oil change, and he came and stood next to the car. He was talking to Han, I think, and all I could see were his feet."

Then she stops talking. She's trying to stay relaxed, he can tell. She's had to close her eyes again. Finn keeps moving, still thrusting into her slowly, rubbing against the side of her clit gently, so gently.

"Yellow."

Finn stops moving immediately.  _Yellow_ is a safeword.  _Yellow_ means pause, like a traffic light. So, he pauses. He doesn't pull out of her, or move his thumb. He just stops moving. And then he waits.

Rey takes a couple of deep breaths, then opens her eyes to look at him. Her eyes are shining and her pupils are enormous. "Okay, thank you. So, this guy, he was... he was wearing boots."

Finn's waiting for the punchline, but she doesn't say anything else. It looks like that's the punchline.

Okay. He can work with this.

He whispers, "Tell me about the boots."

She takes a few more deep breaths, and there's a rush of wetness inside her. Then she moans, she  _fucking moans_. "They were... tall. Over his calves. And black. Black leather. With... laces. All the way up. They didn't have buckles, just laces."

Rey looks like she is barely hanging on. She's had to close her eyes again. Interesting. This is all very interesting.

After several seconds of watching Rey breathe, Finn tries pushing again. "So what does this have to do with Ben?"

There's another gush inside her, more than the previous one. And Rey moans, first a hum, then a rather loud  _oh, fuck_ , and finally she says to him, "Oh Finn, I need to red. If you want me to say this you without having an orgasm immediately you need to get your hands off of me."

This is very, very interesting. Red means stop, and Rey has never, ever given red as a safeword before, not even in intense situations where Finn expected her to. So, he pulls out and takes his hands off her, and sits back on his haunches, and watches her.

She visibly relaxes, pulls her legs down, and sits up herself, now cross-legged. Her face is still very pink. "So, about Ben," she begins. "I was changing the oil on this car, thinking about Ben, and then there's this guy standing there in these boots. I've never paid attention to feet before, really, even though I spend my life under cars. I've seen a lot of feet. This was different. It was those boots in particular, being right there, in my face." She pauses to breathe, and she's looking around the room, avoiding eye contact. It's cute.

Finn just waits. Now that she's started, he's confident she won't stop until she's done.

Rey continues, "So I thought about Ben wearing those boots. And then I thought about Ben wearing those boots and nothing else. And _then_ I thought about that but we're also... doing stuff." She's so red, even her shoulders and chest are flushed, she's looking at the bedspread, not at him, and she's rubbing her hands together. Finn reaches out and presses his fingers between her hands, and she grasps them. Her excitement is palpable, but there's something else there too, something that's not so good. She finally makes eye contact with him, and there are tears in her eyes. She's _ashamed_ , he realizes, and his heart constricts. "Finn, it was so bad, so mortifying, I had to go to my office to masturbate." And now she's crying.

This absolutely won't do. Finn sits back on his bottom and pulls Rey into his lap, holding her and rubbing her back soothingly. "Hey baby, don't cry, there's nothing to be sad about. I'm pretty sure everybody masturbates at work at some point or another, and considering what else we've done in that office? I don't think a little self love even charts." That got a laugh out of Rey, and her tears were slowing. Good.

"And the thing with the boots? We like what we like, you know? And a little boot kink is pretty tame, honestly, compared to the other kinds of things people are into." She nods but doesn't ask for details, which is just as well because he doesn't really want to get into the nature and variety of kinks right now. He just wants to make her feel better, realize there's nothing wrong with her.

Now that he's thinking about the concept of Naked Ben In Boots, he's kind of liking it too.

"So, Rey, you say Ben in boots,  _doing stuff_. What kind of stuff?" He's still holding her, rubbing her back. Maybe he's moving his hand just a bit lower.

She's quiet for a moment, before she finds her voice. "So, maybe he's standing up, and, uh, his hands are tied behind his back. Or his arms, like tied together. So he can't, uh. Yeah, and I'm on my knees, I'm sucking him off and I can play with the boots while I'm doing it. Like, touch the laces?" As Rey talks Finn continues to move his hand lower, and by the time she's done describing this vignette his finger is rubbing against her asshole. She doesn't say anything but she pushes her backside against his hand. She's breathing hard and her pupils are enormous. Her face is still flushed but he's pretty sure it's not because she's ashamed, now.

"Tell me more. I like this a lot. What other kind of stuff?" And he slips his finger further, just to her opening, which is so slick with arousal it's dripping. When he touches her there she moans, and shifts her top leg forward to give him better access, but he keeps his finger right where it is for now.

She takes a moment to get her thoughts together. "Maybe then he's on his knees. It's not comfortable, I don't think, being on his knees in those big, black boots, but he enjoys it because I'm standing over him and he's eating me out. I can see the boots. And you're there too, you're behind me. You can, uh, play with my breasts," and on cue Finn laves his tongue against one of her hard, rosy nipples, just once, and she shudders. "You also have to, um, help hold me open, so he can reach all of me, because I'll be too busy trying not to fall down."

Finn is really, really enjoying these stories. He slips the tip of his finger inside her, and she says  _oh, fuck_ and uses her hand to hold her leg up at the knee and she tries to push back on his finger, fuck herself on his finger, but he won't allow it. She moans, "and then he's fucking me, holding me up against the wall and fucking me against the wall. He's so strong. Oh Finn and then," she pauses, breathes another  _fuck_ , then drags herself out of his lap. She gazes down at his cock, standing at attention, glances up at him and says, "Please?"

"Whatever you want, baby. I just want to know how this story ends." Rey whines as she climbs back onto his lap, straddling him this time, and impales herself on his cock with a moan. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a slow, open-mouthed kiss before continuing in a whisper as she rides him. "Then we're on the ground, you and me, and he's standing up, he's so tall, Finn, so tall and strong, and he's wearing the boots and it's like... it's like he's going to step on us." The expression on her face looks like she's seen a miracle, and she wants to see it again. It's crazy and Finn loves it.

He holds her hips steady for a moment and thrusts up into her. "I love you like this, Rey. You're hot for Ben and boots and that makes me hot for them too. Let's get Ben some boots. Let's get our man some fucking boots and fuck him until he can't move."

Rey comes at this, she comes with a cry and a gush of liquid, and Finn comes too. 

Yes indeed, they are going to get Ben some boots, and he is going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that one of the times Rey talked about Ben during sex with Finn she told him about how once they went to a cat cafe and all the baby kittens climbed all over Ben, sticking him with their wee little claws, and how he loved to pick them up and give them little kisses and they made him laugh and they slept on his shoulders and purred. She came twice and if Finn thought that was even a little weird he didn't say anything; he doesn't judge.
> 
> If you're wondering where Ben is during this whole scene, I'm pretty this is some weekday evening and he's just sitting out in the living room, in his usual armchair, lap covered with papers regarding some upcoming case. And he has _no idea_ what's coming to him, lucky, clueless boy.


	3. Epilogue I: In The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't even make it out of the parking lot, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flypaper-brain suggests that the background music for this scene is Hozier's "[Like Real People Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms)," and I think she's right so I'm just putting this here for your information.

_~back in the present~_

Rey walks out of the mall ahead of the guys. She held herself together very well, she thinks. Taking herself to the Disney Store and relying on Finn for the shoe store had been a smart move. She had fun shopping for dolls; she's never had a princess doll before and she doesn't care if it's silly for a 22-year old to buy them for herself, she's going to do it.

Touching Ben had been a mistake, though. That tiny action lit a little fire in her belly and it's burning, burning, and now all she can think about is Ben in his boots, and Ben between her legs. And the boots.

She can't wait until they get home, though. She's going to fuck Ben in the car, thank goodness for tinted windows. She's going to fuck him in the car, and touch those boots, and it's going to be beautiful.

She reaches the car first, Ben's black Audi, and turns around to see Finn and Ben still halfway across the parking lot. Ben's wearing the boots, Finn is carrying the bag containing the boot box and the shoes Ben was wearing earlier, and they're holding hands. Rey's heart jumps; there was a time, not too long ago, when Ben had been shy about being public with Finn, with both of them. But not any more.

Ben looks amazing in the boots. His hair's getting long  and is a bit messy today, and he needs a shave, and there's something about the way the boots hold his feet that makes him stomp. He's pure sex and Rey is pretty sure she's dripping. Seeing her waiting by the car, Ben pulls the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the doors with a beep.

"Give the keys to Finn!" Rey shouts back at them before climbing into the seat behind the driver. She sets her dolls down in the footwell, kicks off her golden sandals, and pulls down her underwear, throwing them into the bag where they land without ceremony between Merida and Elsa.

Finn gets into the car first, slipping behind the steering wheel. He turns around in his seat and smirks at her. "The car smells like your pussy, Rey. It smells delicious. You really gonna do this? In the car?" He doesn't wait for her to answer before he's leaning over the passenger seat to move it up as far as it will go. There's a muted _slam_ from Ben closing the trunk of the car, where he's deposited the shoe bag.

She has time to say, "Yes, if he'll let me," before the man in question is climbing into the back seat with her. Ben closes the door behind him, then turns to face her. He's holding his legs towards her in a way that seems very purposeful.

"Finn told me it was your idea," he says, his voice rough. His eyes are wide and he rakes them down her body as he talks. "Do you like them? Would you like to touch them?"

She nods, and reaches out with her right hand to grasp his left ankle. The leather is soft and supple. "Fuck, these are nice boots."

Ben nods. "They're comfortable, too. I think I like them."

Rey is entranced by the boots. She has both hands on them now, stroking up the smooth back of the calves and then around and down the rough laces, which cross somewhat messily over his shins.

It's one thing to imagine Ben in boots, and another thing to have it here. When she'd been fantasizing it had focused on doing things with Ben while he wears boots, but now that they're here she's surprised by her attraction to the objects themselves. She wants to caress the boots on Ben. She wants to kiss them, lick them, to ride them until she comes. She lowers her head, closes her eyes, she is going to _put her mouth on those boots_ but then there's a strong hand on her shoulder, holding her back. It's Finn, and he's shaking his head.

"We just bought those and Ben wore them through the mall and across the parking lot. You're not putting anything but your hands on those until we get home and I know they're clean, okay baby?"

Rey nods and whines, but Ben laughs. "Finn, you were just lying on the floor in the shoe store, both of you. And you're worried about the cleanliness of these boots?"

"Yeah, but we weren't kissing the floor, Ben." Rey glances up at Ben just in time to see him flush full red in response to Finn's words. He looks down at her and catches her eye.

"You want to _kiss the boots_?" She's uncertain about his tone, is he disgusted or just surprised? Rey tries to pull back but Finn is there holding her steady and running interference, leaning towards them between the front seats. His voice is a whisper in her ear, but he's talking to both of them.

"This is a lot of new information we've sprung on him in a short period of time, baby. He's getting used to the idea, right? He loves you, he wants to make you happy. You need to be patient with him, okay?"

Ben's nodding at her as Finn talks, and when the little speech is over Ben pulls her into his lap, and he's licking into her mouth and that's better. Then his hand is between her legs, stroking those lips, too, gently, and that's even better. But it's not enough.

Finn hums from his perch in the front seat. "I think Rey's a little excited, and she might feel better, calm down a bit, if she has an orgasm now. What do you think, Ben?"

"What do you think, Rey?" Ben turns the question over to her. His eyes are honey brown and fathomless.

She nods and runs her thumb along the fly of his jeans, and says, "Yes, I'd like that a lot." He is hard beneath, and when she touches him there he draws a breath in sharply. "I want to ride you while I touch your boots. Is that okay?"

He smiles at that and pulls her in for another kiss. "It's better than okay."

They work together to release his cock from the confines of his jeans, which he pulls down his hips to the top of his thighs.

Rey straddles Ben on her knees, facing the front of the car. Ben lifts her dress up her back all the way to her neck; at some point Finn started the car and turned on the AC, and the air is dry and cool on her naked skin. Ben rubs his hands up and down her back a few times before he grasps her hips and helps her lower herself onto his cock.

He's big, and hard, and she's so fucking turned on and it just feels so good to have him inside her. And he's patient, he's giving her the time she needs, hands on her hips, thumbs running soothing circles on her lower back.

Soon she needs more, and she starts rocking back against him, pushing her ass into his lap. And she's remembered the boots, too, she never really forgot, so even as she rides him she's reaching down, lying down on her front across Ben's lap, her hands grasping the front of the boots.

Having her hands on the boots is very satisfying, but it's not the best angle for fucking herself back onto Ben, not as deep as she would like. She says something to this effect and of course Finn has an idea, a helpful idea. He takes the bag of princesses and uses them to prop up Ben's feet, so they are now several more inches off the floor of the car. This works very well; Rey can still fuck herself back onto Ben, and stroke the boots, at the same time. And the angle is good. It's very, very good.

Rey could feel like this forever, but she can't, she knows she can't. She needs to come, and so does Ben, and they need to go home because there's just _so much more_ they can do at home. They can't go home until she comes, Finn won't drive the car while they're fucking. But it feels so good, with Ben inside her and behind her, his hands on her back and her hands on the supple leather of the boots

It appears that Finn is reading her mind, because there's his voice from the front seat: "Rey, it's time baby. You ready to come?"

And she is, oh, she _is_ , but she won't. She's going to hold back for as long as she can.

The guys seem to have got the message. Her eyes are closed, have been for a while, and she's in another place, but she can sense them communicating with each other. Maybe they're talking or just reading each other's minds. Can they do that? They're so close to each other, maybe they can.

Ben's hands move around to her front, slowly, and then there is one hand on each of her breasts, long, clever fingers on her nipples and that is _nice_ , it's very nice. She thinks she's making noises but she couldn't say exactly what. She arches her back into it and pushes her bottom into his lap, and grips the front of the boots hard with both hands. She's afraid he will try to pull her back, back to his chest, away from the boots, but he doesn't, he lets her stay, and she appreciates that.

"How are you doing, baby?" A voice asks, and she's sure it's Finn. He calls her _baby_ , she likes it, it makes her feel safe, but she can't answer. She's still in her place and she wants to stay there for a while longer.

But oh, they have other ideas. Ben shifts his legs apart, just a bit, and then there is another set of fingers wriggling between Ben's knees. Clever fingers, Finn's fingers, and Ben is massaging her nipples while Finn rubs between her legs, and this would normally tip her to orgasm, but not today. Today she is still holding on. She feels very powerful.

Then there's a whisper, secret wisdom being imparted one to another, and Ben moves one hand down and presses it against her belly, first gently and then more forcefully, and he's thrusting too, and she can't hold on any longer. She is being forced out of her place but she can't complain because it's good, it's very, very good. Finn and Ben are there with her, and Finn is telling them both how wonderful they are, how clever and beautiful and perfect, as she cries out and comes on Ben and as he grunts and swears and comes inside her.

Rey is high and it takes a while for her to come down. She's aware of being lifted up, of being asked to push and then wiped with tissues between her legs, _you don't want to mess up your pretty dress or stain the seats, baby_. Her dress is pulled back down, and she's held in strong arms and rocked, sweet kisses on her forehead until she returns to herself.

"Holy shit, that was intense."

She can feel Ben's laugh rumble through her, _now you know how I feel_ , and hear Finn's louder guffaw from where he still lounges across the front seat.

"That was amazing, you were amazing," says Ben, giving her a squeeze and a kiss to her hair. She looks up at him and he kisses her softly on her mouth.

"It was hot," says Finn, matter of fact. "I've never seen you do that before, hold out so long. I'm really impressed. Not quite as good as Ben, but very good." The two in the backseat blush from the praise.

Rey slips off Ben's lap and helps him pull up his jeans before buckling herself into the middle seat so they can snuggle on the ride home. Finn pulls out of the parking spot and asks, "So you planning to do more of that when we get home? I'm just thinking about dinner."

Ben laughs. "Fuck dinner, we can eat leftovers tonight. I want to do more boot stuff when we get home." He looks down at Rey. "Is that okay?"

She can't breathe. "Yes!" She manages to squeak, and the men laugh.

Ben looks at the man driving the car. "How about you, will you play too?"

Finn looks thoughtful as he puts on the left turn signal and waits for the light. "I think, tonight, I'll watch and help if you need it, if that's okay."

Ben hums and Rey asks the important questions: "You'll help me tie Ben up? And you'll touch us if we need you too?"

Ben says _what?_ and Finn nods. "Sure, that all falls under _helping_. I'll just keep my clothes on."

He does that sometimes. It's a power thing, Rey understands that now, and it's okay. So she says, "Okay, sure."

Ben, however, is looking down at her. "You've given this some thought, haven't you? Done research, videos or anything?"

She blushes and shakes her head. "Oh no, I'm not that brave. I just had some ideas, talked about them with Finn a little. I have some other ideas since I've seen the boots, too."

Ben smiles down at her. "I look forward to finding out about your ideas."

Rey feels the little fire light in her belly again. She's looking forward to it, too.


	4. Epilogue II: Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made it home! In this chapter Rey fucks a boot, and Rey and Ben think about Finn's orgasms. Enjoy!

Rey's out of the car pretty much as soon as it stops in the parking lot of the apartment building. Ben's not surprised; she'd made it through her refractory period about half-way home from the mall, and spent the rest of the trip pushed up against his side, arms tight around his middle. He could smell her desire, and he'd thought about slipping a hand between her legs but figured it would hurt more than it would help, in the long run, and besides - a bit of a wait might make things better at the end. She'd also spent the ride rubbing her bare legs and feet against the boots. It's strangely endearing, her attachment to those things. He doesn't really understand it, but she's clearly into it and Finn is, too, so he's willing to keep going on this, see what happens.

Finn and Ben take a little more time, partly to steal a few minutes together and partly, honestly, to make Rey wait. She'd put on her sandals but left the dolls in the car, so Ben grabs that bag, slightly squashed from being under his feet, while Finn gets the box with the old shoes out of the trunk. They hold hands on their way inside, but Ben waits until they're in the building's entryway before pushing Finn against the wall and stealing a heated kiss. Ben can tell that he's taken his boyfriend by surprise, and he smiles against his mouth. Finn gives as good as he gets, though, pushing Ben off of him before turning them around and pushing Ben's back against the wall and stealing a kiss of his own. Ben is amused, and as the kiss cools he rubs one of Finn's earlobes between his fingers.

Finn lifts up his hand not holding the bag and pushes his fingers through Ben's hair. Ben loves it when they do that, Finn or Rey or both of them at once. He doesn't understand why, but there's something so intimate and immediately calming about it. So Finn pushes his hand through Ben's hair, and Ben drops his head back against the wall and lets his mouth fall open, his eyelids droop.

"You were so hot in the car, baby," Finn whispers, his eyes flitting between Ben's eyes and his mouth, his body pressing Ben back against the cool stone wall. "You were so good to Rey, making her comfortable, making her come. I love watching you two fuck, you're both so beautiful and good to each other."

Ben hums. "And you're gonna watch now? When we go inside?"

Finn nods and takes a step back, so Ben's able to stand up straight and lower his chin. "I said I'll help, but yeah, I'll mostly watch. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay," Ben answers as they start up the steps that will lead them up to Ben's apartment. "Will you, uh, come?" Finn's orgasms are one of Ben's favorite things, and he's not ashamed to admit it. The moment of orgasm is pretty much the only time that Finn is completely out of control, and even then it doesn't happen every time. Ben's out of control a lot of the time during sex, willingly, happily, whether answering to Finn or Rey or both of them. Rey can get there. She doesn't always  _like_  it, but she'll do it, for Finn. Only for Finn, he's pretty sure. Finn, though, he's just always present, always  _on_. Except when he has a really good orgasm. That moment when he cries out in pleasure, his eyes roll back in his head, and there's just a few seconds of... weakness? Freedom? Ben doesn't know how to define it, how Finn defines it or even if he does (does he even notice?), but Ben cherishes that moment and yes, he wants to know if he might get to observe, or perhaps even participate, in one of those today.

Ben can hear the smile in Finn's voice, behind him on the stairs. "Yeah I will, eventually, but that's not my priority right now. Okay?"

"Okay," Ben answers as he takes the turn at the top of the stairs, to find Rey standing outside the apartment door at the end of the short hallway. She looks annoyed, and she's leaning her back against the door, palms flat against it and thighs pressed together. Ben stops and looks at her, and she looks right back at him. The wait is doing her good, he thinks, so he stands there, unmoving, and Finn pushes past him, laughing quietly, and as he does he presses the princess bag into Ben's empty hand.

Finn walks up to Rey, pulling Ben's keys out of the pocket of his shorts. He transfers them into his left hand and searches the ring for the key to the door, while pushing his right hand under Rey's skirt. Ben can't really see, there's pink fabric in the way, but he can imagine Finn's middle finger, or perhaps two fingers, nudging past the curls of Rey's pubic hair, between her lips, and finally pushing their way into her body, pressing into her core, still sensitive from the orgasm she had earlier. She gasps and curls forward, grabbing Finn's right arm with both of her hands, hard, then moans, not loudly, but with enough passion to give Ben a bit of a tingle in the base of his spine. Her eyes are still locked on him.

The door's opened and without removing his hand Finn pulls Rey in front of him and encourages her through the door, Ben not far behind. She draws away a few steps into the hallway and pulls the dress over her head in one swift movement, then toes off her sandals as she hands the dress to Finn. Finn hops into the guest room, where Rey still keeps her stuff, to hang the dress up - wouldn't want it to get wrinkled. Rey's eyes are fixed on Ben the entire time. She looks like she wants to eat him. He's okay with this. 

Her eyes rake down his body and fix on his boots, and she takes a deep breath and then  _growls_ , just softly but definitely, in the back of her throat. Then she kneels down in front of him and wraps her arms around his legs. 

Finn comes back into the hallway, takes one look at the situation, and sighs. "Okay, Rey," he says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You need to get those boots off of him, I'll clean them up while you get him naked, and I'll meet you both back in the bedroom in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Yes," she breathes, and smiles up at Ben, her eyes full of mischief, and she gives the boots a good stroking, front and back, before making quick work of the knots in the laces, loosening them up, and finally pulling them off Ben's feet one by one.

It's interesting, Ben thinks, watching her do this, interact with an inanimate object like this. They use toys sometimes, but she's treating the boots more like she might parts of his own body, or Finn's. There's a care, a reverence there that isn't when she's dealing with a dildo. Maybe it's because she associates them with him?  Finn had said something like that, on the way to the car, about how Rey was thinking about him when she saw the boots and that's how it had all happened to begin with. But he can't remember the details; the last hour or so are a bit of an overwhelming blur, and it looks like that's just going to continue.

Once the boots are off she hands them over to Finn, who takes them into the kitchen. Rey stands up and gives Ben a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

 

At the edge of the bed Rey pulls off Ben's tee shirt and is starting to work on his belt, but he's not making it easy for her. He's apparently decided to be a brat, he's kissing her neck and his hands are all over her and he's whispering what he wants to do and it doesn't involve the boots. 

"Just let me fuck you, Rey," he whispers, whines. "All I have to do is push you back on the bed, crawl between your legs, it'd be so simple and good, you felt so good in the car, so sweet when you came on me, let's do that again."

She can't quite get his belt buckle to cooperate. "No, Ben, I have something I want to try first. Now stand still while I get this undone."

Instead he drops to his knees, unbothered by her protests, places his hands around her hips and gazes at the apex of her thighs. He's going to keep trying. "I could eat you out. Love to make you come with my tongue." He glances up at her, heat in his eyes. "You love it too."

She does, he's correct, but it's not what she wants right now.

Might as well have some fun anyway, teach him a lesson. She raises an eyebrow and he interprets this as consent. He sighs softly and reaches his thumbs over to part the top of her folds, uncover her clit. Then he's leaning forward, his mouth is opening and she's decided this has gone far enough. "Yellow!" She says their safeword loudly, with a laugh, and he falls back on his butt in surprise, an expression of consternation across his face. "You didn't actually think I was going to let you do that, did you?"

Now he's grinning up at her. "Not really but I thought it would be fun to try." He gives her cunt one more longing look and then stands himself back up and waits for her to try again with his belt.

She's done, though, and waves a hand a him. "Undress yourself, Ben. I've already tried. I'll just sit here and watch." And she sits back on the bed, pushing herself back and tucking her legs around, sitting cross-legged with her hands resting in her lap.

So he does. He doesn't bother to do a strip-tease, just removes his jeans and boxers matter-of-factly (leaving on his socks, which looks a bit silly but makes sense), kicking them to the side. Rey takes a few moments to admire him; there's a lot to admire. He's just so  _big_ , tall and broad, and his frequent workouts show in his physique. His skin is beautiful, pale, with scattered moles almost serving as decoration, like sprinkles on a cupcake. His hair is getting long, and it hangs in waves around his face, almost to his shoulders. It's so soft, Rey knows exactly how soft it is, and her hands itch to run through it. His eyes are brown and gold, and they are gazing at her as though she's the most beautiful thing in the world, and his cock is heavy, well on its way to erect, and her hands itch to touch that, too. 

So she does. She scoots back to the edge of the bed, takes his cock in her hand, and pulls it gently. He moans, very quietly, a satisfying sound that emboldens her, so she does it again, and when Finn walks in he finds them with Ben's hands on Rey's shoulders, her hands around his cock and the end of it in her mouth. When Finn holds the boots up next to her face - washed and dried and ready for whatever she wants to do with them - she lifts her face up and lets go, and Ben groans and takes a step back. Then she's back on her knees helping him put them on.

Finn starts to take a seat in the armchair in the corner, but Rey calls to him. "Hey, before you get comfortable can you get the rope and tie Ben's arms behind his back?" She looks up at the man in question. "Okay?"

"God, yes," he says, which makes Rey smile and Finn laugh out loud on his way into the closet.

While they wait for Finn, Rey pushes Ben a few steps back and kneels in front of him. She takes his cock into her mouth, as far back into her throat as she can, and runs her hands along the fronts and backs of the boots as she does so. This was one of her very first fantasies, and it feels good, it feels very good to be making it real. Ben is real, he's warm and soft and hard and he smells like himself, tastes like himself, sweet and musky, and his precum is bitter on the back of her tongue.

The boots are better than she imagined them too. She can smell them, the clean leather, their scent mixes with Ben's to create something indescribable. The backs of them are smooth and the front are rough from the criss-cross of the laces, and the toes are so smooth, so round under her palms. The next part of her plan involves the toes of those boots, and she hopes that it will be good, that it will work the way she wants it to.

As she sucks on Ben's cock, working him with her mouth and her tongue, she can hear the men murmur as Finn ties Ben's arms behind his back. She's only half listening, but she knows the drill: make sure it's tight enough but not too tight, that his elbows are at a comfortable angle, that there's room for him to squirm but not too much of it. They've done this enough times that they're pros at it, but they all enjoy the ritual. A stroke of Finn's finger on her cheek, a light tug of her ponytail, and she knows that they're done.

She pulls her mouth off of Ben with a faint _pop_ , and trails of saliva follow her lips as she looks up at her boyfriend standing above her. He looks gorgeous, his pale skin is flushed pink, red across his cheeks and over his ears, and his back is slightly arched, his face angled, just slightly, towards the ceiling. It takes him a moment to come back, a moment Rey cherishes, and then he's gazing down at her, his eyes mostly pupil, and he's not saying anything at all. He's just waiting for her to tell him what happens next.

She loves him so much in this moment, and she tells him so. He doesn't move, or reply, but his eyes light up in a way she doesn't understand but nevertheless appreciates. She knows he loves her too - loves both of them - even though he's never said the words.

Rey brings her attention back to the boots. Now that they're home and the boots are clean to Finn's satisfaction, she's free to do as she wishes. She has Ben take a few more steps back, so there's more room around him for her to maneuver in.

She starts simple, with kisses around the tops of each boot, the leather smooth and slightly stiff against her lips. They smell of new leather, both organic and slightly chemical, overlaid with a slightly floral scent that she guesses is whatever soap Finn used to clean them off. It's a good smell, and she inhales it as she moves her kisses down the boots, one at a time.

As time passes, as the feeling and scent becomes familiar, the boots begin to warm with Ben's body heat. She loves his heat, loves snuggling up with him at night, even though she's only slept with him in the spring and summer and warm snuggles haven't been strictly necessary. She imagines a future winter, Rey and Ben and Finn snuggling for warmth, and this thought turns her on. It turns her on so much she puts out her tongue and licks a long stripe up the side of the left boot. She can hear herself moan as she does this, and a sharp spike of desire hits straight to her core. The answering moans from the men, accompanied by a quiet _fuck_ from the corner, give her confidence, and she lowers herself to her elbows, ass in the air, legs spread to expose her cunt to the cool air, and begins to lick the toe of the left boot with long, confident, wet strokes.

Finn is excited, she can tell because he's starting to chat. It's distracting so she's only half-listening, but she understands that he can smell her pussy, that she looks _fucking hot_ with her mouth on the boots, that Ben looks good and he'd like to suck his cock, and that what he really wants to do is get on his knees behind her and fuck her while she licks the boots.

At this last comment Rey takes the time to reply, "Too bad you decided to limit yourself to helping today."

He laughs. "I dunno. Would it help you for me to fuck you right now?" She's pretty sure he's teasing, but it _would_ , actually, be a _very good thing_ , but it's not what she wants. She holds onto the idea, though, because it turns her on and she does enjoy being turned on.

Back to Ben, and to the boots. Rey glances up at him from where she's still prone on the ground, and he's looking down at her with an expression of lust mixed with a large helping of awe. Finn is right about his cock, it's long and red and looks as though it's dreaming of a mouth. It'll need to wait a while, sadly, but she takes a moment to appreciate the view from below.

Ben is very, very tall, he's big and strong. He could probably hurt her, if he wanted to, and the thought twists her gut but is also strangely exciting; because he won't, he wouldn't, couldn't. So instead he's large and strong and allows himself to be tied up and used and this new thought ties her in knots.

Rey lies on her back and looks up at Ben. "Put your foot in my face." Her voice sounds deep and strange, and they both know that she isn't asking nicely. He lifts his foot and holds it just a few inches above her, and she realizes too late that his arms are tied and it's going to be hard for him to keep balance like that. Finn is there, though, he's there for Ben to lean against, and after a quick whisper between the two men his hand is around Ben's cock gently, just to hold it, and he's placing kisses along Ben's shoulder.

Ben could hurt her but he won't, and with this thought running through her mind Rey stares at the bottom of that big, black boot in her face and lets her fingers trace down her body, from her collarbone, over her breasts, down her stomach and finally between her legs, where she allows one finger to tease her entrance while another rubs gently against her clit.

She's not masturbating to have an orgasm, she's doing it to make sure she feels good, flat on the floor with a boot in her face, a boot being worn by a man who could hurt her but won't. She didn't realize this was going to happen when she started but she's glad it did. The amount of trust involved in this is kind of incredible and she is reminded of how very, very lucky she is to have fallen in with Ben and Finn.

They are both, thankfully, quiet during these moments, although she knows they're watching her. She has to stop after a few minutes because she's getting too close, even though she's not trying, and as comforting as the position is it's not how she wants to come.

She takes Ben's ankle and places his foot back on the floor, and once he's sure Ben is balanced Finn retreats back to the armchair, where he slings one leg over an arm of the chair and leans back comfortably into the cushions. Meanwhile Rey sits back up and contemplates the top of the boot. She knows what she wants to do, but she's not entirely sure of the logistics.

She starts by placing her legs on either side of the boot on Ben's left foot, the same one she was licking earlier, leaning back onto her hands, then scooting forward until she sits on its toe. The smooth, warm leather feels good against her butt, and the strangeness of it excites her. Taking a breath she lifts herself up and angles her hips back, which opens up her cunt and enables her to stroke her entrance against the toe of the boot. It feels good, and she opens her legs wider and gives herself another, harder stroke. That one feels even better, so she does it again, bending her legs to open herself up more, so she can have more contact between the smooth leather of the boot and her hot, wet cunt.

As she continues this movement she arches her back and gets a look up at Ben. He's gazing down at her, more flushed than he was before, eyes wide, cock gone from red to a deep purple. She holds eye contact with him as she continues her movement against the boot, and his expression drives her on. Rey can hear Finn shifting in the armchair, and again he is silent aside from an occasional swear.

The toe of the boot feels good, rubbing against her cunt, but it's not enough. Rey needs more stimulation, and she wants help, and she's tired of being on the floor, so she stands up and leads Ben to the bed, helping him to sit on the edge and bending his leg to set his heel on the corner of the mattress, the toe hanging slightly off. She sets herself on his foot, and finds that she can rub her clit against the laces, and her cunt against the smooth toe, and her legs are more comfortable like this, and the situation is much improved.

In this position she's closer to Ben, which is also nice. He can't touch her with his hands, but if he leans far enough and she leans too they can kiss, so they do this, they kiss while Rey masturbates herself against the boot. It's sexy and sweet and Ben is so good, so game, that Rey takes his cock in hand as Finn did earlier. Not to make him come, just so he knows she's there, that she's thinking of him.

She's getting close, so close to coming on the damn boot, but there's a piece missing and she wants it too. So she calls Finn over to them and asks him to bring the lube.

He's been lounging on the armchair, his erection obvious in his shorts but he hasn't made a move to do anything about it beyond arranging himself for comfort. He jumps at Rey's request, and brings the bottle of lube from the bedside table with him.

Finn places a hand on her hip, holding her still just for a moment as he presses one well-lubed finger just into her asshole. The breach makes her shudder and cry out, and Finn pauses while Ben whispers sweetly, telling her how beautiful she is, and how much he wants to watch her come on the boot.

"Green," Rey whispers over her shoulder, and Finn pushes his finger in further as she begins rubbing herself against the laces and the smooth leather again.

The finger was what she needed, at the end, just something for her body to clench around, and very soon Rey is having her first boot-induced orgasm, with Ben encouraging her from the front and Finn from the back. When she's worked through it Finn removes his finger and leans against her, his clothed front against her naked back, his erection pressing against her and she's a bit surprised to feel another spark of interest in her core.

After a moment Finn steps back and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands, and Rey stands up to contemplate the boot. It is shiny and wet with her juices.

"I would lick it, if I could," says Ben quietly, and he glances at her excited, sincere.

She grins at him, kneels on the ground, and proceeds to lick it off herself. It tastes good, like it did before but the floral accents have been replaced by her own musky flavor. He breathes heavily as he watches her lick it clean.

When her flavor and scent has faded Rey stands up, to find Finn standing nearby looking slightly boggled, which is a trick, considering what she knows he's seen, and makes her laugh.

He shakes his head. "Sorry, that was just... I wasn't expecting that."

She smiles and walks over to him, and gives him a kiss that quickly turns to a celebration of lips and tongue and hands on sensitive areas.

"That was amazing, Rey. You're amazing. Was it good for you?"

She nods and nips at his lower lip as he squeezes her left breast. "It was so good, thank you, thank you. Ben was so good." And they both turn to look at Ben, beautiful, strong Ben (who could hurt her, but won't), and Rey whispers, conspiratorially, "I want to fuck him now."

Ben visibly perks up at this, and Finn laughs, and gives her one more kiss before pushing her gently in the direction of the bed and going back to the armchair.

The first thing to do is to untie him, which starts with one tug, then a loosening the simple lattice that has kept Ben's arms bound for the past hour or so. Once the rope is off Rey helps Ben bring his arms forward and rubs them, to bring the blood back into the limbs, but also because it feels good.

"Will you be on top?" Rey asks, and Ben nods, still looking at her as though she's his whole world.

"Yes, always," he breathes, and then he's lying her back, moving her to the middle of the bed, pushing her thighs apart with a moan. And then he's inside her, as he'd suggested at first, and it is simple and good, he was right. The boot was good but Ben is good too, and he has the advantage of penetration, and warm lips that feel good on her nipples and hands in her hair and fingers for her clit. Before she knows it she's coming again, this time on Ben's cock, and he comes too, he comes with her and it's so sweet, as sweet as it was in the car and maybe sweeter.

Ben kisses her and rolls off, kissing her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her middle. Her eyes fall to the corner, though, where Finn is still lounging in the armchair, fully clothed, his eyes wide, his erection straining against the front of his shorts.

"Take off your clothes, please," Rey says to him, across the room. She's not demanding but she's not asking, either, but it doesn't matter because he's up and naked in no time, and then he's making love to her, fucking her, kissing her and Ben, praising them both. Rey doesn't think she'll be able to come again, three in a row is a lot without oral, but she has so much encouragement, two sets of hands and so many sweet words, and she does come. She comes hard, crying out, and dear Finn works her all the way though it until she's little more than a puddle in the middle of the bed.

And now it's Finn's turn to come, and this is one of her favorite things. There's a categorical difference between Ben's orgasms and Finn's and Rey probably spends too much time thinking about it. When Ben comes it's usually the end of a long process, a conscious one, where his holding back and, finally, having an orgasm is the central point. It's what the sex is about.

Finn plays a different role, so his orgasms are different. They're matter of fact, maybe. When Ben comes it's big and beautiful, almost a spiritual experience, like he's somewhere else, or arriving at the end of a long trip. When Finn comes it's like he's celebrating a job well done; even as he's coming his mind is on practicalities. What happened? What's next? What can we do better next time?

Except, every once in a while, he'll do the spiritual thing, let go just a little, and those orgasms are to be treasured.

Finn's still on top of Rey, and he's very relaxed, holding her leg up at her knee, his cock fully sheathed but thrusting into her from there, as though he can't bear to be outside of her body even for a moment. Rey and Ben are handling him much as Finn and Ben had handled her through her last orgasm. Rey has one hand on the back of his head, pinching his twists, and her other hand is massaging his ass, pressing him into her although he doesn't really need her assistance.

Ben is lying on his back next to Rey, they're both looking up into Finn's face. Finn's eyes are closed and his lips are pursed and he looks beautiful, blissful. Ben has one hand on his boyfriend's chest, tweaking his nipples one at a time, and his other hand is down on his ass alongside Rey's.

Rey whispers to Ben, and Finn smiles slightly but doesn't open his eyes as Ben reaches for the lube, still on the edge of the bed where Finn had left it earlier. Ben slicks up a finger and slips it between Finn's cheeks and into his asshole, making the other man moan and swear, his cheeks and chest flushing. He's very close.

"Open your eyes, Finn." It's Ben, and he's not asking, and Finn's eyes fly open in surprise and land on them both at the same time his body decides it's time to let go. He stares at them and Rey thinks he might be trying to say something but no words come out, instead he throws his head back and thrusts into her as his cock pulses, and he's just making noise that he doesn't seem aware of. Finally he collapses on her and he's saying how much he loves them, and if his face is a little wet nobody there is going to judge him.

They lie in silence for a few minutes until Ben breaks it with a quiet chuckle. "So, I think I like the boots."

"Yeah, me too," says Rey with a smile, and Finn nods in agreement. The boots were a good idea, a they'll be keeping them around, just in case Rey needs them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Big Black Boots, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the boots (you can buy them [here](https://www.bonanza.com/listings/New-Handmade-Mens-Military-Style-Superb-Leather-Boots-Long-Men-Boots-leatherSole/318628218)):  
> 
> 
> I also spent a lot of time looking at [this glorious piece of fanart](https://tiniestbutt.tumblr.com/post/169761103249/the-grand-marshal-sends-his-regards-do-not) in preparation for writing this.
> 
> If you like the story, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know!
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
